1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits for processing signals, and particularly to a circuit for processing a video signal.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, more and more embedded application systems, such as digital cameras and video telephones, have the need to process video signals. However, because different embedded application systems usually have different video Input/output ports and different processors for processing video signals, the circuits in the embedded application systems are often complicated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.